I Just Keep On Dreaming
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Logan realizes he wants James as more than a friend after their run-in in the BTSneakers episode and proceeds to try and woo James. James is oblivious to his attempts. Kendall gives Logan tips and Carlos eats corndogs as he watches.


**Author's Note: **So, I was watching BTSneakers and this idea popped in my head. This is for my soul sister Titled Heart because she is AH-MAZING and wrote me some awesome Kogan fluff =w= and since she loves herself some Jogan xD Anyway I hope you enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

It'd been three weeks since the incident that shall not be spoken of happened. James and I had ordered those stupid shoes and chaos broke out. Of course everything that could go wrong did when I was wearing the stupid poo stompers, but the incident I'm talking about, is the one that happened before all that, even before James ruined the shoes the first time.

We had just opened the box, revealing the shining shoes with all their glory to the world. I told James not to touch them and when I looked over, he was molesting one of the shoes. I sprung into action, pressing against him trying to grab it from his freakishly long arms. He avoided my reach, taunting me slightly as I continued to press more into him to get the shoe. Pretty soon our hips were against each other, and though it didn't register in my brain at the time…it felt good. Mama Knight walked in and we quickly parted, telling her we had been fighting over shoes. She accepted this and went out for her daily run.

I still couldn't stop dreaming about that moment, of course, in my dreams it never stopped there. It would go on to my bedroom; Kendall would've conveniently gone out on a date with Carlos. I'd push James into the bed and have my way with him and he would make the most amazing noises with that beautiful voice. In my head he'd be writhing underneath me and begging me for more.

"Logie," Kendall invaded my thoughts with a smirk. "What're you thinking about?"

I blushed as he nodded to my lap. I quickly grabbed my pillow and threw it over my lap before glaring at my best friend. "Shut up, it's a normal bodily function that I have no control over."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You were thinking about James weren't you?"

I sighed and looked down, ignoring the sudden need I felt for the taller brunette.

"About the sneakers thing," Kendall asked softly. I nodded but kept my eyes on the pillow hiding my problem. "You just gotta take a chance on him Logan. I mean, look at Carlos and me. I thought for sure the little punk was in love with James but he had a thing for me the whole time."

"James chases girls all day long," I mumbled, trying to think of something that I didn't find arousing. I settled on an image of my mom in the shower and cringed shaking my head.

"So did Carlos," Kendall countered. "Now he chases me around all day long and when he catches me I fu-,"

"Kendall," I hissed annoyed. "I do not need to hear about your escapades with Carlos." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, feeling my arousal lessen.

"Why don't you try flirting with him," Kendall suggested, smiling in amusement at me.

I blushed and remained quiet.

"Oh come on, your attempts at flirting are cute and James will respond."

"Yeah, he'll show me the right way to flirt and leave me with a hard on in the middle of the living room. No thanks."

Kendall chuckled. "You need to try Logie. You know how annoying it is to wake up in the middle of the night and hear your best friend jerking off while saying your other best friend's name?"

My face turned to shock and he nodded.

"You're not as quiet as you think."

"I-," I began.

"Will masturbate in the shower from now on where no one else can hear you," Kendall finished the ever present smirk still on his lips. "Now, let's go get you your guy."

I nodded and stood, moving to follow Kendall out the door. He was right; if I didn't try then I'd never get him.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

We found James and Carlos out by the pool in their usual chairs. Carlos was grinning as he told James a story of what Kendall and he did at a movie theatre. James kept a smile on his face but as soon as his eyes found Kendall and I he begged for help.

Kendall swooped in, smirking at his boyfriend. "Hey Carlitos," he whispered huskily, leaning down to talk into the boy's ear. Carlos' face broke into a huge blush as he grabbed Kendall's hand and ran off with him. James and I watched them disappear before shaking our heads in unison.

"I can only take so much of picturing Kendall and Carlos having sex," James muttered, lying back on his chair.

"I know exactly what you mean," I whispered, moving to take Carlos' chair.

James was wearing sunglasses and swim trunks. I could still see the water droplets on his abs and chest that made me want to run my hands over him. "You look good," I whispered huskily, thinking there was no way James wouldn't know what I meant.

"Thanks," James grinned keeping his eyes off me. "The trunks are from Cuda's new fashion line. Do you wanna see the catalogue?"

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. "No, I doubt they'd look half as good on me," I tried again, trying to make sure he got I thought _he_ looked good not the stupid trunks.

"Aw come on Logie you'd look great in them!" He grinned and sat up to look at me. "Do you wanna try them on to see?"

My mind instantly sprang to us in the bathroom with James taking his shorts off and me springing on him to claim him as my own. "Yes," I rasped out.

He smiled and nodded grabbing my hand and leading me to the room. He continued on and on about the new Cuda clothing line that had the Cuda spray built into it so you'd never be without your Cuda. I smiled and pretended I cared about anything besides getting those shorts off James. It's not like I had never seen him naked before. We were on a hockey team together and we showered in the communal showers, so I had seen everyone naked. Sure, I didn't try to remember what Kendall or Carlos looked like because I didn't care then and I don't care now, but James…I could pull that image into my head at the drop of a hat.

"Alright, so I'll change and then you can try these on," James grinned vanishing into his room and closing the door.

I mentally cursed and sat on the couch, trying not to pout like a child.

James emerged again seconds later in a pair of sleep pants and handed me the trunks. "Go ahead," he grinned. I nodded, ignoring the blush on my cheeks and ran into the bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and put them on sighing at how warm they still felt. I officially needed to get laid.

I came out and held my arms out to him for inspection. He rubbed his chin and examined me like a scientist would examine a specimen on his microscope."You look good," James decided with a small grin.

"Thanks," I mumbled slightly. "Hey," I began again, thinking maybe Kendall was right on just skipping to the date part. "Do you want to go out for pizza? Just the two of us," I quickly added to avoid him inviting the others.

James smiled and nodded. "Sure, just let me shower and change and do my hair…I need an hour."

I chuckled and nodded grinning at him. "Alright it's a date." I watched his brows furrow as he considered my words. My heart sped up. Was he putting it together? Would he figure out that the flattery and compliments were just to get him to agree to this date?

"Weird choice of words but ok," James shrugged before moving to the shower.

My shoulders fell in defeat. I would just have to pull out all my tricks on the date. Then I realized I didn't have any tricks. I slowly moved to my room and knocked on the door lightly. There was a groan on the other side of it and Kendall poked his head out. I did my best to ignore how disheveled his hair was and the hickeys on his neck. "How do I woo him on a date?"

Kendall's eyebrow arched in interest and he chuckled. "You got a date with him?"

"Sort of…I asked him to go for pizza with me and he agreed then I said it's a date…"

Kendall sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Logie that's not a date. First off, it's in the middle of the day, that's when friends hang out. Second, you didn't call it a date when you asked him. And Third, how long did he say it'd take him to get ready?"

"An hour?"

Kendall nodded. "If it was a date he'd take two hours to get ready."

I sighed and felt my shoulders fall again.

Kendall smiled sadly and rubbed my shoulder. "You can still make it a date," he smiled. "Just get him to share a plate with you, get dessert and share that too, talk about anything like normal, but let your knee touch his often. If he doesn't get the hint then look at him and tell him you like him."

I stared at him and nodded. "Alright…but since you're in there…and I assume Carlos is in there…could you grab an outfit for me so I can change without scarring my eyes?" He laughed and nodded disappearing behind the door to gather clothes for me.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

The pizza was great. The conversation was great. My knee didn't leave his for longer than a few seconds, and to make sure my point was made, I caressed his hand. He gave me a curious look but just ordered some fruit thing for dessert. I asked to share and he agreed.

"Have you ever had panna cotta with strawberry sauce," he asked as the waiter set down the plate with two spoons.

I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed one of the spoons.

"You'll like it." He smiled and took his own spoon, taking a bite out of the dessert. I followed his example and smiled at the taste in my mouth. James knew me well. "See," he began. "I told you."

I smiled and moved my foot casually to be able to press my leg into his long ones. There was no way he couldn't catch on to what I was doing.

"There's this new girl at the Palm Woods," James began and I pulled my leg back and sat up a bit, smiling as he told me about how pretty she was.

Kendall was wrong about this. Figures his luck would run out when I needed it. James was straight and he was just ignoring my advances so he wouldn't have to turn down his friend. I smiled and ignored the way my eyes stung.

"Do you think we should bring Kendall and Carlos some of this?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, they probably already ate…you know how Carlos is."

James grinned and nodded, finishing off the last of the dessert.

I smiled and took the check as the waiter came, thankful James had forgotten his wallet to avoid arguing with him over who would pay, since it wasn't a date.

"Thanks," James mumbled shyly. I knew he hated feeling like he was mooching off someone.

I shook my head and shoved his shoulder lightly before getting up. "No problem. It was fun," I smiled and moved with him back to the Palm Woods.

"I'm going to go find that new girl," James beamed as we walked into the lobby. I nodded, offering a small smile and he took off.

My smile fell as I moved to the elevators. My fantasies would just have to remain fantasies and eventually I'd get over James Diamond.

"Why do you look so upset," Kendall asked, moving to touch my shoulder protectively.

I smiled sadly and mumbled, "He's straight. He talked about going to find the new girl. There's no point in trying to woo him if he doesn't even play for the same team."

Kendall watched me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Logie. I really thought," he began but I shook my head and clung to him, needing the comfort and warmth he offered.

Carlos walked in and quickly moved to us, worry clear on his face. "Did the outfit not work?"

I smiled and shook my head. Of course Carlos had picked it out, he was friends with the Jennifers now and they always dressed him up to the nines. Carlos' hand joined Kendall's in rubbing my back.

"I'm just going to go lie down alright," I smiled softly pulling away from Kendall. He nodded and ruffled my hair slightly.

"I'll wake you up for dinner," Kendall whispered.

"We're having corndogs," Carlos smiled, trying to cheer me up. I offered him a slightly bigger smile before retreating to my room.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"Hey buddy," Kendall's voice cut into my dreams. I groaned and turned over just wanting to sleep till I could get over my crush on James. "Come on," he continued, petting my hair. "Food's done and if you don't hurry Carlos is going to eat all of it."

I sighed and nodded moving to follow the blonde into the kitchen.

"And the girl totally likes me," James beamed. I froze but Kendall's hand on my back pushed me forward and into my usual seat next to him and across from James. I kept my eyes on my plate as Carlos loaded me up with four corndogs.

"James," Kendall began, a fake tone of cheer in his voice. "No one cares about how you talked to a girl. No one wants to hear about it. So shut up."

I stared at Kendall incredulously as Carlos silently bit his lip and served him five corndogs. I chanced a glance at James and saw him staring at Kendall confused. It was like the two of them had their own nonverbal language. James' eyes swooped down to meet mine and I quickly looked away, focusing on his plate that Carlos loaded with four corndogs. I knew what that meant. The last seven corndogs were for him. He was such a pig for those things.

We ate in relative silence until Carlos decided to have a sword fight with James. Kendall smiled as he watched the two then looked at me his hand on my knee. "You ok?"

I smiled and nodded keeping my eyes on my food, knowing if I saw how happy and carefree James looked I'd just fall in love with him.

=w=w=w=w=w=

It was officially after dinner, and I didn't think I could stand one minute more of James being adorable and perfect, so I took off. I needed the fresh air anyway. I walked through the Palm Woods park and ignored the lovers that were gathered around to watch the sunset.

"Hey Logan," James called from behind me. I froze and turned around coming face to face with him. As my eyes scanned over him quickly I saw his arm wrapped around the new girl. She smiled and waved sheepishly at me.

"I was just taking Marie out to watch the sunset," he smiled and before he could continue I ran. I could hear him calling after me but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to go back so he could break my heart again.

Once I couldn't hear his footfalls behind me, I sat against a tree to catch my breath. This was stupid. I couldn't keep running from him. I would just need to swallow my feelings and focus on him as a friend and nothing more. It's not like he ever came on to me. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. All because I figured Kendall was always right.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands to avoid the tears that had formed. There was no way I was going to cry over this. Not here.

"There you are," James panted huskily. I stared up at him in shock. "Why'd you run like that?" He watched me for a moment, noting the tears in my eyes and whispered, "are you ok?"

I smiled bitterly and looked down. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you like her?"

I rolled my eyes and faced him. "No I didn't like her you idiot."

"Then why…" he trailed off before his eyes widened in realization.

"It's about fucking time," I muttered glaring at the blades of grass.

"Why didn't you tell me," James whispered.

"I tried…I took you on a date," I mumbled twirling the blade of grass in my fingers.

"That's why you touched me so much? I thought you were just missing Kendall or something."

"I don't touch Kendall like that…it'd be gross," I mumbled pouting slightly.

He watched me for another moment before moving to sit next to me. "How long have you liked me?"

"Not sure. I just know I realized it after the sneakers thing a week ago."

James nodded and slowly I felt an arm creep to wrap around my shoulders. "That's when I realized it too."

I jumped up and knelt in front of him staring. "Really?"

James smiled and nodded, his hand moving to pet my cheek. "Yeah I kept dreaming about you…and me…and just…I tried to shove it away that's why I tried to like the girl."

I didn't care to hear anymore about her so I cupped my hands around his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring the slight fear I felt of being rejected. He was frozen beneath me for a moment before his lips, those perfect lips I've dreamt of so long, moved with mine. I led the way; I claimed the dominance before he even realized it was up for grabs. He groaned into the kiss, moving his hands to stroke my sides.

I shivered at the touch and moved one hand to run down his neck to his abs mapping them out. He shivered under my touches and I pulled away from the kiss, keeping close to him. "I want you James," I whispered, earning a shiver out of him as his hands moved over to pet down my chest. "But we can't have sex in the middle of the park."

James smirked, "sure we can," he ground out in his sex voice, making my skin tingle.

I kissed him softly and whispered, "I don't think Tyler wants to see this and I want to be the only one who gets to see you naked."

He shivered at my words and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to our room.

Once we were back inside he pulled me against him, letting me press him into the door of the room and attacked my lips with his own. I smirked and kissed him back, moving my hips to grind into him like we were dancing. He growled and pressed back against me, his hands in my hair.

I moved my hands to his hips and pulled his shirt off, taking time to roam out his abs with my hands as I focused on kissing his neck, earning whimpers from the taller boy. I knew he'd make the most amazing noises. His hands worked on my shirt, trying to get it off too. Once it was off I pulled and pushed him to the bed, kissing him as he sat on it and laid back. I hovered over him, still pressing into him as my hands continued to map out every inch of him.

I touched the rim of his pants with my fingers and felt him shiver beneath me. I smiled and pulled away from the kiss to return to his neck, wanting to leave a mark to show he was mine. My fingers worked nimbly as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off him in a quick motion.

He was already hard. I groaned at the sight and smirked at him as I ran my hand over the bulge in his boxer briefs. He raised his hips into my hand and moaned my name. I shivered at the sound and moved to pull his underwear down. Licking at his neck I moved my hand to pump him gently, enjoying the way he arched into me. His hands ran down me to my jeans as he yanked them off me.

"Logan," he groaned pulling my last layer off. "Now."

I blushed at the command but nodded moving to position myself to prep him. I leaned over, grabbing the small bottle of lube on my counter and covered my fingers with it, moving to stretch him out. He gasped at the feel and arched his back panting and whispering my name as his hand came up to brush through my hair.

Once he was stretched enough I positioned myself, shivering as my tip brushed against his entrance. He moved his hips to get me to move and I smirked, leaning closer to his ear and whispered, "you're mine James." He groaned and I pressed into him shivering at how tight he was. It was perfect, better than any of my fantasies.

"Move," he growled. I smirked and nodded hiding my face in his neck and started moving in and out of him. He moaned and panted against my ear. I ran my hand down him, grasping his length in my hand and began pumping in time with my thrusts.

His moans continued as my thrusts got deeper and harder. I was looking for his spot, the prostate. It would make him feel so much pleasure. I licked at his neck as I moved my hips hitting him in a new spot. He gasped and cried out my name, tossing his head back. I smirked and whispered in his ear, "you like that?"

He groaned and nodded clinging to my back and moving his hips with mine. I thrust harder and faster into him as he cried out my name, making sure the entire house could hear who was giving him this much pleasure. "James," I moaned in a low gravelly voice. "Cum for me." He gasped at my words and cried out my name as I slammed into his spot, releasing all over my hand and his abs. As his walls clenched around me I shivered moaning his name and releasing my own load into him.

I shivered and collapsed onto him, smiling as I kissed his chest. "I love you James," I whispered into his neck.

He chuckled deeply and rubbed my back his breath slowly going back to normal. "I love you too Logie." His arms warped around me as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and moved my hips to slip out of him, both of us shivering at the loss. "Sorry," I whispered. "If I stayed in you it'd hurt worse later to pull out since your walls would've returned to its natural-,"

Suddenly his lips were on mine and my brain lost all functioning ability. He smiled against my lips and whispered, "you're adorable." I smiled and pulled him closer, snuggling into his side and kissing his shoulder. I finally got James, and there was no way I'd ever let him slip through my fingers.


End file.
